Kairi?
by LovelySparrow
Summary: SoraRiku oneshot. Sora has a dream the Kairi took Riku away from him. Warning: Yaoi.


**This is a little drabble that I wrote when I was supposed to be doing French homework. I know that it's probably (and totally) cliché but I wanted to write it just for fun. So here it goes...**

**Warning- I don't character bash but personally I'm not fond of Kairi. So I decided that she was going to be a bitch in this story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- Hello, my name is I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts. It's very nice to meet you.**

* * *

I could see that the red haired girl was climbing aboard a small wooden raft. Kairi was stringing the last few pieces of rope to the boat we had built a long time ago. It was old and she seemed to have replaced the rotten logs with freshly cut ones. She had a few boxes stacked against the mast and a tattered white flag waved in the wind. Was she preparing for a journey?

I was curious. I wondered what could be going on and seeing as she knew I wasn't busy why she hadn't asked me to help. Whatever it was, it seemed important. Maybe I could still give her a hand and wherever she was going maybe I could tag along. I hadn't gone on an adventure for quite some while. Things hadn't turned right in the other worlds so I'd been stuck on Destiny Islands. I was yearning for a new chance at success.

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming up behind her. "Are you going somewhere? Is it the other worlds?" I was very interested in what Kairi was up to.

She swivelled her head to look at me, her hand held onto the poll and she steadied herself. "Oh, Sora. Just fixing up, you know." She said this slowly and shrugged.

I was persistent, "Can I help? I'm really bored."

Kairi frowned, and it was obvious that I wasn't needed. There seemed to be many things that didn't need me. She sighed, "Sora, it's not about the other worlds. I wasn't going to tell you, but it's Riku." She looked down at the ground not wanting to meet my eyes.

I gasped in fright. Riku. "Is he alright? What happened?" I asked loudly, very confused. I couldn't believe anything had happened to Riku. Strong and determined, that's why I loved him.

"He's not hurt or anything, actually he's better then fine, he's fabulous." Kairi grinned at Sora. Something about that smile wasn't right. Slyness? Smugness? I couldn't tell but it was making me worry. Was she teasing me maybe? It couldn't be about Riku and I shook my head not understanding.

"Sora, Riku is in love."

Well I didn't need a genie know that. Riku had loved me for a long time and me back. Why was Kairi telling me this? "I known that for a long time." I smiled.

Kairi made a noise in disbelief, "You thought it was you. Ha! I can't believe you thought my Riku loved you."

I couldn't believe Kairi. She was making fun of me or maybe she was jealous. That had to be it. Two boys on the island, one girl. She was bound to fall in love with one of us. I put my hands on my hips and frowned at her. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can tease me."

She stared wide eyes at me and she laughed. "Me jealous? You've got to be kidding me. This is priceless. Riku loves me." She gestured to the boat, "We're leaving to get married."

My heart stopped "Great?" I gasped for air. "B-but-but he said—"

Kairi snorted, "I guess you got it wrong. Sorry about your luck, but to be honest you'll never find someone to love you because you're hopeless. Not to mention you lost against the heartless, that's why you're stuck here. That's why the world is in darkness! You have no right to have Riku, heck you don't even deserve to be living." She grinned evilly.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp and clutched my heart. Sitting up I sucked in the stale air of my bedroom. What a terrible dream, how could I ever think of Kairi like that? She's my friend but I guess that's what bad dreams do. Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh, man Kairi."

"What about her?" a voice whispered beside me.

I turned my head over to look at the person who spoke. I hadn't heard him stir; Riku was staring intently at me. "I haven't heard that name in a while. Did you have a dream about her? I heard you moaning."

I shook my head. "A nightmare: she took you away from me and I had failed saving the world. This is the worst dream I've ever had." I laid back down and squished my cheek into my pillow. Hugging the covers closer to me I felt Riku move.

He was resting his head on hand and smiled at me in the darkness, "I could never love her. She's not my type. You are, you silly boy." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to worry."

I blushed, "I know."

* * *

**Cute, eh? Please review or ... or ... or else! :3**


End file.
